Sue Thomas FBeye Season 4-1: Episode 2: Finding Home
by stfbeyefan
Summary: What does a young woman, a boat race, and our favorite FBI team have in common? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Yay! Episode 2! SOOOO excited for you to read this one! We re-introduce some old friends in this one, and so it was really fun to write! Enjoy, and there are a lot of opportunities for trivia questions, so the more you answer, the more story you get!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sue Thomas FBeye or any of its characters, so if you recognize a person from this program or any other (I might put in a cameo here and there), know that I do not own them at all. All scenarios and people that you do not recognize, I own that, though they might be inspired from something else, but in no way is it copying them. If I am missing something in this copyright notice, please let me know!**

**NOTE: I can't seem to find a list of the team's SAM numbers. If someone knows of a comprehensive list, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**KEY: Italics are a memory, and all caps is ASL. Sorry, some of my ASL grammar is bad. I only know a little ASL, so if anyone knows how to properly say any sentences I write in ASL, please let me know, and I will change it to be how it should be! (There is a lot more ASL in this story than last story!)**

**NOTE TO Guest: That conversation coming soon… :)**

**NOTE TO Evierose: I don't use Facebook, but if by the end of this story I don't get any productive responses, I will create an account specifically to blast everyone with messages! Which social do you think they would look at and respond easier? Facebook or Twitter?**

**NOTE: I am still taking guesses about Amy!**

?-?

Madeline angrily stuffed the last suitcase into her trunk, then got in the driver's seat. She mentally checked off her to-do list-seat, rearview mirrors, sunglasses, phone, suitcases, hearing aids. She was ready. She turned on the radio, and blasted the music loud. So loud, she was sure she was going to damage her hearing further. She didn't care.

She drove off the driveway, and just kept on driving. Past cornfields and skyscrapers. On Highways and side roads. She kept on driving until her gas tank desperately read E. When she noticed this, she looked around, and saw a gas station coming up, Charlie's Garage. She quickly pulled in, and pulled up to a pump.

When she finished filling up, she walked into the office to pay, but no one was there.

"Hello?" Madeline looked around, then heard a loud noise coming from the repair center. She walked towards the sound. When she got there, she saw a man, head buried under a car.

"Hi." She said. No response. She walked closer.

"Hello?"

Just as she was getting on top of him, he pulled away from the car. That scared Madeline and she jumped back and screamed, and just the same, it scared the man to see there was somebody there.

"Ohmygosh, I am sooo sorry." Madeline replied once she got her breath from screaming. "I was looking for someone, and you're the only person I saw."

The man looked at her, still a little confused.

"SORRY ME DEAF, ME SIGN." the man signed, knowing the girl probably had no idea what he just said.

"Really? Me too!" she said and signed back.

The man raised his eyebrows and looked surprised. He paused and looked at her for a few seconds.

"SORRY, ME DON'T KNOW MANY PEOPLE WHO SIGN. MY NAME T-R-O-Y" He signed, then gave her his namesign.

"HI. MY NAME M-A-D-E-L-I-N-E. YOU CALL ME M-A-D-D-Y" She signed back, then gave him her namesign as well. "ME BUY GAS ME PLEASE PAY YOU"

"OK GO TO" He pointed to the cash register after he signed, and started walking towards it with her. Once there, he walked behind the counter, where the cash register was.

Just as Maddy was handing some cash to Troy, a man with a gun came up from behind the door that was behind the counter, where the office was located.

"Don't move a muscle." The man said behind Troy.

Troy saw Maddy's face change to horror, so he stopped, watching her for cues.

"Give me your cash, and the keys to that pretty little car out front." The intruder said to Troy.

"He's deaf, he can't hear you." Maddy said quietly.

"What?!" he yelled. The intruder shifted his stance a bit nervously.

Maddy replied louder. "He's deaf, so he can't hear you!"

When she noticed Maddy yelling, Troy slightly turned, seeing the gun and a portion of the man in his peripheral vision.

The intruder looked at her, half-believing what she said, and shifted his position nervously. "Alright, you do it."

"O-ok." She said reluctantly. She looked at Troy. He said in tiny movements "DO WHAT HE SAY. ME CALL HELP."

Maddy then noticed that Troy was leaning up against the counter, phone next to him, and typing something into it discreetly. Not to divert attention to him, she quickly looked away, and did what the intruder said. She went behind the counter where Troy was, grabbed the cash in the open cash register and gave him all the money in the cash register. She was so nervous, she dropped a few dollars. The intruder looked a bit annoyed, but didn't bother to pick up the lost cash. When she came back around the counter, she fumbled with her purse to get the keys to her newly-gassed up pretty little green Bug.

"Hurry up!" the man said, jabbing the gun in her face.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." She mumbled.

?-?

"Hey Tara, how's that list on Carl's contacts coming?" Jack said as he came into the bullpen.

"Just printing it out. Turns out he know a lot of people we are familiar with." She said, then handed him the list.

Jack perused the names. "Mhm, so we could easily get a calling card from one of his 'friends'." Tara nodded in agreement.

Just then, his phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket.

"Hudson." No answer. "Hello?" He heard some soft noises in the background, but couldn't discern what it was. He looked at the Caller ID. Once seeing the caller, he said to himself, "I need to call Sue."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO Phyl7375: Yes (it's actually 15 years after the show. You will find out more in this chapter, and in other chapters coming, but Sue stayed with the FBI until 2009, then her Dad died, and she never came back. I am still writing and figuring out what has happened in those 5 years she was there, and what happened in the 10 years that she was not, so you will be finding out same as me, lol), this is within a month of the last episode. All my stories will go in an order, just as if you were watching the TV episodes. They also build on each other, so you better have a good memory! (I'm forgetting what I'm writing myself, lol)**

**NOTE: Everyone keeps on encouraging me to not stop writing. Don't worry, I won't stop writing unless something tragic happens in my life, or I finally get someone to listen to me to bring the show back, and they want to use my stories (if I kept on posting, it wouldn't be as fun to watch the show, right?). I have been writing and writing, and for every chapter I finish, I get an idea for another 5 chapters, so I am writing wayy ahead of what you are reading, and it is becoming sooo good! I pray I can get this show back, because these stories I am writing would be amazing on screen. (at least in my opinion) I am amazed at both what I am writing, and all of your positive reviews, so thank you!**

**?-?**

Sue laughed, remembering something her Mom said while driving to their new house in D.C, as she took the last box out of the rented trailer. The trip was both exacerbating and fun at the same time. Though her Mom could get on her nerves, especially about topics she wasn't comfortable about, she still loved her Mom, and had enjoyable times with her as well. She paused and thought about one of their many conversations on the several hour drive up to D.C. This one was one of her least favorites.

_"So what about Jack?" Carla asked while driving._

_"What about Jack?" Sue responded in the passenger seat._

_"It must've been good to see him again after all these years."_

_"Yes, it was good to see everyone."_

_"Now that you will be working together again…" Carla thought on how to say this so that Sue wouldn't shut down as she usually did when she brought this up. "Are you hoping something will happen?"_

_"Things always happen. It is the FBI." Sue said, unsure at what her Mom was saying, but getting a feeling of what it was._

_Carla looked at her quickly before looking back at the highway. "You know what I mean." She moved her hand in circles, indicating what she was silently meaning. Just then, their exit came up and she pulled off the highway and stopped at the stoplight, then turned to her daughter. "Now that you're back, you can explore avenues you didn't really have a chance to before. Believe me, I remember how your voice and face would light up when you were just thinking about Jack 10 years ago. It still does now."_

_Sue blushed, and looked away. Carla touched her shoulder to get her attention again. "I know you were almost-dating then, but maybe you can truly date now?" _

_Just then, traffic moved, and they were driving on the road._

_"Besides, I always love grandkids!" Carla said as she pulled in to a gas station. Sue laughed, relieved that the conversation was over._

With the end of her memory, she picked up the box. As she walked up the path to their new home, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She put down the box, and took out her phone. It was a text from Jack. It said;

"I know you're unpacking, but we need you in the office. Meet me here in 30 minutes."

Sue put her phone away, picked up the box and went inside to tell her Mom.

She found Carla in the living room, and that was where the box she was carrying went into anyways.

"Mom, I need to go to work, I'll be back soon. I will also drop the trailer off on the way there."

Her Mom turned towards her from setting a figurine on the mantle, smiled, and said, "Ok honey. See you later."

Sue turned, grabbing the car keys on her way out, grabbed Sunny and her leash, and drove to work.

When she got there, she saw Jack coming out of the door. He signed, "STAY. ME COME." A few seconds later, he got in the passenger seat of her car. Sunny's head poked out from the back seat. Jack said his hellos to her, then hi to Sue.

"So, what are we doing, or rather, where are we going, unless this was your idea of work." She said, waving her hand around the parking lot. Jack chucked at her joke.

"No, we're going somewhere. I'll give you directions." He pulled out his phone, turned on the GPS, put the phone on the dashboard holder, and she followed the directions on the screen.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" she mumbled to herself while driving, not knowing she said it aloud. Jack looked at her and smiled. Little did she know where she was going.

"Oh my gosh! Charlie's garage!" she exclaimed when she reached her destination, and pulled in.

When Sue stopped the car and looked at Jack, he said, "Yeah, Troy actually owns it now. I still come here for my car repairs."

Sue looked excited as she got out of the car. It will be good to see an old friend.

When both of them got out, and stood by their car doors, she asked him,

"So, why are we here? It can't be to get my car fixed, or just to see an old friend."

Jack looked around carefully. "No, I got a call from Troy. I really didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but why would he call me? Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is."

Both of them started walking towards the office. Jack was still scanning the gas station, and surrounding areas, his hand on his gun, in case someone popped outb that shouldn't.

When they walked inside, they saw Troy and a young woman engaged in a lively ASL conversation. When the door slammed shut, the girl looked up.

"Jack Hudson, FBI" he said and signed at the same time.

"Ohmygosh, thank God you're here. He went that way, took all of Troy's money, and my Bug. I had no idea what was going on. I just did what Troy said, to comply, but I don't know, should I? I hope I did the right thing, but now I don't have a car, but I guess it's better than dead, right?" She said quickly, still reeling off of what had happened.

In between the girl's lively one-way conversation, Sue lightly tapped on Jacks jacket. "Did she say bug?" she whispered.

Jack nodded. "I think she means VW Bug." He whispered back, and fingerspelling VW Bug to her.

Sue nodded her head in understanding. The girl continued with her long, hectic and lively conversation of what happened. When she was done, she turned to talk to Troy, but her back was towards Sue, so neither couldn't see what she was signing, or Troy back. Troy was trying to see around her. The young woman moved, and Troy could see who was there.

"S-U-E T-H-O-M-A-S he signed and smiled at her.

"HELLO" she signed and smiled.

"NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN

"ME TOO." She signed back.

Troy looked at Jack, then back at Sue. "YOU BACK WITH FBI YOU"

Sue nodded. "THEY CONVINCE ME TO COME BACK" she signed in reply.

They all looked around at each other, remembering all the adventures they had. To Madeline, it was an awkward silence.

"Sooo, are you going to get my car back?" she said and signed.

Jack's mind got out of the past. "Uh, yeah. I just need to ask you a few questions. Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" he said and signed, looking at Troy at the last part.

Troy nodded. He led them to the house next door to the garage. They all piled into the living room, making sure everyone could see each other clearly so everyone will know what each of them were saying and signing. Sunny sat right next to her owner, looking at each person as they said something, as if she knew exactly what they were saying. When they all got settled, Madeline gave Jack her driver's license so he could copy down her information. When he looked at it, he exclaimed in confusion, "Kansas?"

"Yeah, I'm from Kansas." She said and signed in reply.

"You and your family just move here?" he asked and signed.

"Uh," she paused and looked down. "No. Just me." Jack raised his eyebrows in response.

"Did you move here for school?" Sue signed and asked.

"No, I uh, just decided to move." She signed and said in response.

"Ok then, what is your address we can contact you now?" Jack asked, ready to write it down.

Maddy looked around nervously. "I uh, don't have one yet. I wasn't planning on staying here. I was just getting gas." Signing as she spoke.

"Oh, ok, where were you heading to?" Jack signed and asked.

Maddy looked even more nervous. I uh, didn't have a specific place in mind. Here's just about as good of a place as any. I just want my car back." She said and signed.

Troy interjected. "SHE STAY HERE UNTIL YOU FINISH INVESTIGATION. ME LIKE EXTRA COMPANY." He signed.

"NO. ME DON'T BOTHER YOU. ME DON'T KNOW ANY OF YOU." She signed in reply.

This time Sue interjected. "Unless you can afford a hotel, that's your best offer. I could offer you to stay with me and my Mom, but we just moved into a new house, and honestly, we don't have anywhere to sleep ourselves. These cases can take some time sometimes." She said and signed.

Maddy sighed. "OK" she signed to all of them.

"Alright, now that we have that settled, what did the thief look like?" Jack signed and asked.

"ME DON'T SEE HIM." Troy signed.

"He was tall, about Troy's height, gangster-ish looking. He seemed nervous, though. I'm sorry, It all happened so fast, and I was scared to death, I don't really remember." She signed and admitted.

"We know these things can be scary, but for us to catch the criminals, we really appreciate all the info you can remember." Sue said and signed reassuringly.

"I know, but I'm sorry, I just don't remember anything else." Maddy signed and said sadly.

"That's Ok. If you remember anything else, feel free to call us." Jack said, pulling out one of his business cards and handing it to her.

Sue and Jack got up, ready to leave. Jack waved his goodbyes, and walked towards the door. Sue stayed behind for a moment.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit nervous." She asked Maddy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just shook up is all."

Sue nodded, knowing she wasn't going to give up any more information. She turned and walked towards Jack.

Once outside and walking to Sue's car, Jack frowned, deep in thought. Sue noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is off. Why would a 18 year old girl just leave? I can't call her parents on her, but I want Tara to do a bit of searching when we get back."

Sue put a hand on his arm. "No, I can see something is wrong, but I think if we push, she will hide deeper in her shell. Let's wait on telling Tara for a little bit. She might come to us on her own."

Jack shook his head in disapproval, but knew she was right. "Ok, but the next thing that goes wrong, I'm contacting her parents, no matter what the law is."

Sue nodded. "Nothing is going to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE TO Phyl7375: LOL! **

**NOTE TO: b1212: Than you sooo much! I watched like 5 episodes to try to figure it out, but I only could confirm Jack and Bobby's, I really appreciate the help! You will be seeing there SAM codes soon…**

?-?

About an hour later, Jack and Sue were back at the office, getting ready to share with the team what they knew.

"Alright guys," Jack called, trying to get everyone's attention, while looking around. Sue and Sarah were having a very lively conversation with Sue showing Sarah a few signs that would be useful around the boys. Jack couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. That suspiciously looked like Sue and the last rotor they had. Another noise jerked his head away from them.

"Who wants donuts?" Bobby said, walking in the bullpen, waving the box around with one hand, coffee in the other, spinning around to see if he had any takers.

"Aw, come on Koala boy!" Myles said next to him, near Tara's desk, obviously getting his own coffee.

"What?!" Bobby exclaimed

"You spilled coffee all over my new shirt!"

Bobby looked at his spotless shirt. "Where?" he asked.

Myles pointed to a 1/8 inch diameter spot of very light brown. "Aw, that'll come out easy, mate. All you need to do is wash it."

"You see, I can't. It's dry clean only." Myles retorted.

"Ok then, dry clean it." Bobby replied, setting the donuts and coffee down on his desk and coming around to sit. The coffee didn't firmly set down on the desk, and so it fell over, spilling coffee all over his messy papers scattered around the desk. Bobby quickly picked it up, but only after the coffee had done considerable damage.

Myles looked smugly at him. "Turnabout is fair play." He said as he walked to his own, neat, desk and sat down.

All the rest of the team giggled at the scenario unfolding.

"Alright guys, please listen up." Jack tried again to get everyone's attention again, still laughing in the process. "I know this may seem like Metro PD business, but this is personal. Everyone remember Troy?" he paused to look around, everyone nodding, except for Sarah and Mya. "Well, this involves his gas station, and a young woman that was getting gas there. All of Troy's cash has been stolen, and this young woman's car, plus her belongings. Tara, I want you to track her cell phone. It was still in the car at the time of being stolen, so hopefully it hasn't been taken out."

"On it." She replied back when he handed her a note with her phone number on it.

"What do we know about this guy?" D asked.

Jack looked sheepishly. "Nothing. She couldn't remember what he looked like, other than 'gangster-ish'."

Bobby laughed, still cleaning up the mess he'd made. "Don't they all?"

"Well, what are we doing working on this? We know nothing about this guy, for all we know, he's halfway to Florida by now. Let Metro PD deal with this." Myles replied.

"This is our friend we are talking about. Let's follow the leads we have, and see what comes up, OK?" Jack replied, looking at him.

Myles nodded in reluctant agreement.

"I got something." Tara excitedly said. When everyone looked towards Tara, Sue walked closer to her to see what she was saying.

"The signal is going south on I-395, in Virginia."

"Great, see where it stops. I guess we'll have to pay them a little visit. C'mon guys, let's get ready. "Jack replied, collecting his stuff.

"Donut?" Bobby, his mouth covered in powdered sugar, asked as Jack was passing his desk on his way to his own.

Jack shook his head and continued walking, laughing at his best friend.

Bobby then looked at Sue, who too walked to her desk, giggling.

?-?

Once the boys left, Sue decided to do a bit of paperwork that she was inevitably going to have to do tomorrow. She watched as Tara and Mya set up what Tara was going to need that night. Just then, Sarah got her attention.

"So, how do you like being back?"

Sue smiled and nodded."

"Good. Almost as if I never left, but it feels like a lifetime ago at the same time."

Sarah pulled up a chair facing Sue so that she could see what she was saying. "Yeah, I went to my niece's graduation last summer. We went to the same high school, and when I was there, it felt like a lifetime ago I was there, but all the memories came back like I just left yesterday. It's amazing what time can do."

Sue smiled.

Sarah shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat. "You know, no one ever talked about you, but it seems like you all had a good relationship. I don't know why they didn't"

Sue's smile faded Sue could probably guess, but didn't want to tell her that. "Yeah, we did." She then smiled again. "They were like my extended family."

Seeing all the different emotions on her face, Sarah decided to drop the subject. She didn't want to bring up any bad memories along with the good ones. "Well, I should be going. You should too, I have a feeling we will have a long day tomorrow." She then smiled and got up.

Sue smiled back. "Yeah, I will. See you tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE TO Guest: Have you read episode 1? It explains why Sue left, everyone else, you will find out details of what happened to them in the time that has passed soon… What exactly do you mean that has happened so bad? I am guessing about Sue. Read episode 1, and I think this episode will make more sense. They go in order, so they build on each other. Thanks for reading!**

?-?

"So, what did they want?" Carla asked when Sue got home and was in viewing range of her daughter. She was trying to move the couch, unsuccessful.

"Here, let me help you with that." Sue said when she saw what her mother was trying to do. When they were done, she said, "Do you remember me talking about Charlie and Troy, from the garage?"

Her Mom stopped to think for a few seconds. Then her eyes brightened up. "Yes! I do.

"Charlie has since retired, and Troy runs it now. Anyways, this hard of hearing girl came in to pay for gas, and then this man with a gun came in and demanded all of Troy's money in his cash register, and this girl's car."

"How horrible! You're going to catch that guy, right?" her mom asked.

Sue nodded. "The guys are on it right now." She said as she started walking to the kitchen to feed Sunny. Her mom looked like she was about to say something else, and Sue probably knew what it was about-she and Jack-so she pretended to not notice, and continued to walk away.

"I'll make dinner!" she called out when she was out of viewing range.

?-?

On the road, Jack, Bobby, D and Myles were all driving in the truck, following Maddy's cell signal. The signal had gone off the highway not too far away from Arlington. They had just gotten off the highway, and were following the directions Tara was telling them in their ears.

"Ok, just keep on driving on this road, until I tell you. It gets a little complicated here." Tara said, squinting at her computer screen, showing a map, and where Maddy's cell signal is, and where the guys were.

"Where exactly am I going?" Jack asked, driving.

"Uh, not sure. The signal just started moving again. It appears like he was having dinner at a diner." Tara smiled. "Oh, that rhymes. Dinner at a diner!"

"We really don't need to be playing rhyming games right now, and besides, it's getting dark, and I don't feel like getting lost in the middle of nowhere."

"Don't worry, you've got me!" Tara replied as sweetly as she could, a smile evident in her voice.

All the guys chucked.

A good thirty minutes passed, and they were still driving down the same road.

"Tara, has the signal stopped yet?" Bobby asked, agitated. It was getting dark, and he was hungry for dinner.

"No, still moving."

"Yeah, well, he ate, but we didn't."

"Where on earth are they going?" Jack mumbled, looking around. It was pitch black, save for a few front porch lights on some of the houses, but the houses were few and far between.

"They stopped!" she exclaimed. Everyone winced from her scream in their ears.

"Where?" D asked.

"About 3 miles from your current location. I'll let you know when you get closer."

"Good, cause we can't see a thing."

They drove about 2 and a half miles, then Tara said, "Alright, you should be coming up to a house or barn to your right. They pulled in there."

Jack squinted, trying to see in the dark. Once he thought he saw the barn, he slowed down, and turned off the lights.

"Yep, that's it." Tara confirmed.

Jack pulled over, stopped the car, and everyone got out. They slowly started walking towards the back of the broken down barn, a few hundred feet away, guns in hand. As they got closer, no one spotted them. They were grateful for that, but still nervous. They had no idea what kind of people they were about to encounter.

When they turned the corner to the back of the barn, they saw Maddy's Bug. Bobby walked over and pulled the door handle. "Locked." He whispered. He peered inside. He saw all of her stuff, including her pink fuzzy cell phone in the cup holder, but no indication of Troy's money.

Meanwhile, Jack and D carefully walked towards a slightly opened barn door. When they arrived, they leaned up against the wall and listened.

"When did he say he would arrive?" a man, sounding very nervous, said.

"He'll be here." An older sounding man, with an accent replied back, calmly. Jack couldn't place the accent, but knew it was European. "You got the money?" the man with the accent said.

"Yeah." The nervous man replied back. "You sure he'll have the drugs on him?"

"If he does, he does. If not, he'll give it to you tomorrow."

Jack and D looked at each other. This was getting more complicated that they thought.

Just then, they heard a loud bang. The doors of the barn on the other side must've opened abruptly.

"Where's the money?" a third voice said.

"H-here." The nervous voice said.

Jack was silently getting everyone together to surprise them. "3-" he whispered.

"BANG!"

"Now!" Jack yelled, pushing open the door. "FBI!"

The man closest to the door ran, obviously the third man who just came in. Bobby went after him. The man closest to them didn't move, and D grabbed him. Jack went over to the man who was shot on the ground to feel a pulse.

"He's dead. My boss never misses, unless he wants to miss. He didn't want to miss." The man who D had just handcuffed said, the man with the accent.

Jack shook his head. He then went through the man's pockets. He found a wallet, and car keys. There was a pink heart key fob on them, so he assumed it was Maddy's keys.

Just then, Bobby came back, breathless. "Couldn't…catch…him…drove…away…" he panted.

Jack got up, he said to Tara in his earpiece, "Call an ambulance."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone was running around, almost franticly when Sue got there. She walked up to Sarah and asked her what was going on. Just as she was going to respond, Jack came in from interrogating the man they arrested the previous night. The interrogation was unsuccessful, but they already had figured as much before the interrogation started. Sometimes, some people are hard nuts to crack. "C'mon, I need your help." He said to her while walking to his desk, picking up an envelope, and walking back out the door. She followed him outside, to a green Beetle. He held up the keys, which were in the envelope.

Sue had no idea what was going on, and whose car this was. She looked at him questioningly.

"It's Madeline's car. Help me bring it to her."

Sue smiled, grabbed the keys from Jack's hand, and hopped in. She drove to the garage, Jack tailing behind her in his car.

When she parked it just outside the office, Maddy came out, running. "My car!" she exclaimed, hugging it.

Sue smiled as she handed her the keys.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sue smiled, not knowing what she was saying because she was moving and talking too rapidly, but she got the idea.

"Was the man arrested?" she asked, looking at the both of them as Jack came up behind Sue.

"He uh, he died." Jack said.

Maddy's face dropped. "Oh. I didn't expect that."

"You actually helped us, though." Jack replied, more positive. "You helped us find out about some drug dealers, so thank you for that."

Sue looked at Jack, intrigued. "Oh, what happened?"

"What, you don't know?" Maddy asked Sue.

Sue shook her head. I got into work today and Jack rushed in and handed your keys to me. I couldn't ask any questions until now."

"I have a question for you." Jack said, pulling out his phone, and tapping it a few times. "Was this the man you saw yesterday?" he showed Maddy his phone, and a picture of his face. she nodded.

"I think so. Is, is he the guy who died?"

Jack nodded. "We suspect what happened was this man was desperate, and so he robbed Troy, and stole your car to cover his tracks, to pay his drug dealer which he probably owed more than that, but I'm sure he thought it was a start. We need to ask Troy if he knows how much was in the cash register. We can't guarantee he'll get it all, if any money, back."

Maddy nodded. "Sure. He's in the garage." She led them to him.

After Jack asked, Troy nodded. "$500.00." He signed.

"Ok, thanks. We'll try our best to get it back for you." Jack signed and said.

Troy signed, "THANK YOU."

Sue turned to Maddy. "So, now that you have your car back, where are you off to?"

Maddy smiled, a bit sheepishly. "Well, I kinda promised Troy that I would help him. His office paperwork is all messed up, and he desperately needs a good office cleaning."

Sue smiled. "It'll be nice to see you around."

"Thank you again for finding my car."

"No problem." Jack said, then walked out of the garage.

Before Sue left, she said, "If you ever want to talk, feel free to call me." Sue gave Maddy her number on a card.

"Thanks." Maddy smiled.

?-?

About a half hour later, Jack and Sue walked into the bullpen, went into their respective desks and sat down. As he sat down, Bobby walked up, and threw a file down on his desk. Jack looked up at him, waiting for an explanation.

"This is who got away last night." He said.

Jack opened the file. It was of one of the biggest drug dealers they knew of. "Any leads on where he's at now?" he asked, looking back up at Bobby.

Bobby shook his head. "I almost had him!" he said, frustrated.

"Well, if you find out anything else, let me know." Jack said, handing him back the file, and got to work on the other papers on his desk. One of those papers was the list of names from Tara. One name on that list jumped out at him.

"Uh, Bobby?"

Bobby wheeled around. "Yeah, mate?"

"What was that name of the drug dealer?"

"Mario Antonelli, Why?"

"I think we may have a lead already. Carl Smith."

"But he's in jail."

"Remember what he said to me in the interrogation room?"

"Uh oh. I think we have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIVIA: What item in this chapter was a uber popular thing to collect back when this show was on? (I even had a few :) ) First correct answer gets a new chapter for everyone**

**(P.S. I'm still taking guesses about Amy! You will find out who she is very soon!)**

?-?

Soon after they got back, A man with a box came in to the office. "I have a delivery for a Sue Thomas?"

Tara, who was closest, pointed to Sue. "That's her."

"Thanks" he said as he walked towards Sue.

"Sue Thomas?" Sunny put her paw on her leg so that she would know that someone is talking to her. Sue looked up from her computer screen.

"I have a delivery for you." He set the large box on her desk.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled and walked out the door.

Sue looked in the box. It was Videophone equipment. She pulled it out and set it on her desk. When she looked up, Bobby said, "Now you are all set, and back at the FBI!" He then picked up the last donut in the box that was still on his desk. "Celebratory donut, eh?"

Sue laughed and shook her head, then sat back down. Bobby took a large bite out of the donut, resulting in powdered sugar all over his papers on his desk.

Just as she sat down, a woman with some files came in the office, and left them on Jack's desk. "Thanks Amy." He said without looking up. Without a response, she turned and walked away.

Sue frowned while watching her. When she left, she asked Jack. "Who is she? I feel like I know her, and I don't know why."

"That's Amy. She came to the FBI about 3 years ago. She delivers paperwork to me. I don't know anything else about her. She works in a different department."

Sue continued to frown, racking her brain as to why she felt like she knew the woman.

"I've got something!" Tara exclaimed,. Everyone looked up, and Sue followed suit. Tara got up and walked around to the front of her desk so that Sue could see her, a Kooky pen and notepaper in hand.

"Since we now know who we are dealing with, I put a watch on Mario Antonelli, and all his other known alias's credit cards, and other similar watches. He just bought something in New York." She said, smiling.

"Ok, what does that have to do with us? By the time we get there, he will be long gone." Jack said in response.

"That's the thing. We can make him come to us."

"How on earth are we going to do that?" Bobby asked, leaning on the back of his chair."

"What he bought was… a boat."

"So he's a man who wants a boat. I still don't see why all this has to do with anything. We can't do anything here." Myles said.

"I had Mya do some research. Antonelli loves to race boats. Albeit under different aliases, but still. At many of the races he competes at, some of the other competitors are other drug suspects. We can have a boat race, and allure him with big drug money. I'm going to have Mya call the boat shop right now and get the serial number of his boat. That way we know it's him, even if he uses a different alias if he is competing." She went back to her computer.

"This is ridiculous. How on earth are we going to get a known drug dealer to compete in a race sponsored by the FBI?" Myles said in disgust.

"Easy." D said, coming up to Myles desk. "We don't tell him we are FBI, and invite several of our boat-loving snitches to compete."

"Well, who is going undercover?" Myles asked D.

Sue piped in. "I can see you loving sailing Myles." She said with a sweet smile.

"You might think that, Thomas, but we Lelands do not sail."

"Oh, but what would I pay to see that." Sarah said quietly in the background, looking up from her own paperwork, but evident that she was listening. The other guys chuckled.

"Bobby'll be the dealer. Myles, you are backup on another boat." Jack said, solving the dilemma.

"But I…" Myles started to protest.

"No buts." Jack said while pointing at him, got up, and walked out of the room.

"don't sail." Myles finished in defeat.

"Wow Myles, you've really softened up since I've last seen you." Sue said, slightly teasing. She got a glare back in response. Now, there was the Myles she loved.

?-?

The next morning when Jack walked in, he went straight to Tara's desk.

"Did you set up the race?"

"Yes, and I have notified the appropriate people. I've already received several applicants, including none other than…"

"Hya people!" Howie Fines said as he walked into the bullpen. Jack turned around.

"Howie Fines." He said, laughing.

"Jackie! It is so nice to see you! It's been a long time." He said as he walked towards him. "I just came up to tell you of something very suspicious going on. You see, I found out, please don't ask me how, but it is perfectly legal, that there is this boat race this Saturday, and that they are challenging Mario Antonelli, and you know, he's a big drug dealer, and so it sounded really suspicious you know, so I signed up and all, but I wanted to let you know. I always want to keep my favorite FBI team updated."

Jack laughed at his summary. "Yes, we know about that. But thank you for letting us know. By chance, do you know if Mario is accepting?"

"As far as I know, no, but that could be anyone's guess. He does a lot of things last minute. Keeps the people on his tail jumpin'."

Just then, Sue walked in the door. Howie turned when he saw Jack look behind him.

"Sue! It is so great to see you! It's been forever!" Howie said as he walked towards her.

"Howie! Hi! It's great to see you too!"

"So, are you back, or did you decide to finally marry this guy?" he said, his head pointing towards Jack. Both Sue and Jack blushed and looked at each other.

Sue turned back to Howie "I decided to come back to the FBI, yes. What are you doing here?"

"I was just letting them know about something going on, but if you excuse me, I need to go practice my boating skills." He said, then walked out the door.

"Did he say boating skills?" Sue asked Jack when he left. Jack laughed.

"Turns out Howie found out about our little undercover project but doesn't know that we started it, and has signed himself up to make sure everything will come out OK."

Sue laughed. "Good old Howie."

?-?

Saturday came without any issues. When each registrant came, an undercover agent checked the serial number. Nothing.

About 10 minutes before the race was going to start, a new, unregistered boat came into the harbor and pulled in where Bobby's boat was, at the end of the harbor. Bobby saw when the disguised agent came up and looked at the serial number. Ever so slightly, the agent nodded, giving Bobby his cue. With that, he came out of the boat and stood on the pier. The new sailor did the same.

"Hya mate." Bobby said while rolling a fake cigarette, his indicator to the new sailor that he might be interesting to talk to.

"Hello." The sailor said cautiously.

Bobby could recognize that voice from that night in the barn anywhere. "M'names Bobby. You?" he said as he put the cigarette in his mouth and held out his hand to shake.

"Uh, Mario." He said as he shook Bobby's hand.

Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise, but gave no other indications that he knew who he was. He quickly recovered and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "You want one?"

Mario shook his head. I've got my own, from my own sources. Tell me, who is your source?"

Bobby looked around. "You know, here and there, whoever is the cheapest, and who will follow orders, you know what I mean. But, I mostly deal with Tony Fabbri. " He know that Tony was close friend of Mario, but not too many other people in his circle knew this, except the FBI, of course. He also knew Tony never told anyone who he dealt with, so he knew he was safe.

Mario nodded. "Good help is hard to find lately."

"You got that right, mate." Bobby replied.

The both of them talked for a little bit, Bobby wanting to establish a relationship before he went deeper. Finally, when he knew the race was about to start, he said, "You know what we should do?" Bobby leaned in closer. "Hook up. You know, your source is my source, and vice versa. Two heads are better than one, eh? I've been looking for someone with your mindset for a while."

Mario looked like he was seriously thinking about it. "You know, I was going to share my business with my son, but he, uh, got held up with something else, so, I might be interested in teaming up. Here's the deal. I am surely going to win, so if you win second place, we can talk business after the race."

Bobby smiled and shook his hand. "Deal." Then they both turned and boarded their boats. Once Bobby was a safe distance away, he said into his hidden mic, "This is SAM 3-1. We have contact. If you want this to work, do your best to make me second place. Repeat. I need to be in second place. This means you, Myles."

All he heard from Myles was, "Get out of here!"

Bobby jerked his head back in surprise because of the loudness of his voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE TO JeanneJam: No, but the item is in the same scene! Videophones are popular now, because of the advances in technology. TTY's were popularly used during the run of the show. (and honestly, I only know this cause I am in a ASL class right now. Before that, I thought TTY's and Videopones were just about the same thing. Nope) Thanks for guessing!**

**NOTE: Just so you know, I am starting to have many ongoing threads in my story (Such as Amy, more details on what happened in the 15 years the show was missing, and many more to come, including ones that will be ongoing for several episodes!), so if you find a thread that hasn't been mentioned for a while, PLEASE let me know! I may have forgotten to either continue or finish it! I try to keep track of all of them, but my stories are getting more complicated (And really good!), but that also brings more threads for me to keep track of, and honestly, I am having a hard time doing so (Sometimes I have to re-read the whole story several times to try to remember some little mention of something that I wanted to expand on later). I would greatly appreciate if you see something that hasn't been mentioned for a while, please let me know, and I will let you know in the next chapter if I am continuing later, or if I had forgotten, and re-wrote it in the story so you can go back and read it, or if it is in the current chapter. Thanks!**

?-?

Meanwhile, while Bobby was making contact with Mario Antonelli, Howie was proudly perusing the contestants. He had seen Sue and Jack in the crowd, watching what was going on, so he knew someone in this competition was going down. Probably Mario Antonelli, if he showed up. As he was looking who was here, he saw one of his old friends on one of the boats.

"Myles! So great to see you! I didn't know you were a sailor. It will be good to have a little friendly competition with you."

Myles looked up and growled at Howie.

"I will take that as a hi, how are you back at ya." He said as he climbed aboard and looked around. He saw a rope out of place, so he grabbed it and showed it to Myles. "Here, I'll help you. This rope here, is supposed to go over here, otherwise you won't be going anywhere, you see?"

"I was just going to do that." Myles growled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." He replied, his hands up in defeat. "Ooh, cookies!" he walked over to where there were a few cookies on a fancy plate and grabbed one.

"Those weren't for you." Myles growled again.

"Woah," Howie replied, his mouth full of the cookie. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed, did we? You know, I did that once, literally. Banged into the wall. I had a black and blue nose for a week!"

As Howie was talking, Myles was getting angrier and angrier. Finally, when Howie finished his sentence, Myles said, "Get out of here!" he yelled and pointed his finger towards the pier.

Startled, he started walking sideways towards the pier. "I'm going, I'm going." He quickly got out of the boat and jogged towards his own boat, at the other side of the pier.

When Jack and Sue saw Howie frantically running out of Myles boat, Sue said, "What's up with Howie?"

When she looked at him, Jack said, laughing, "sounds like they had a little bit of a run-in with each other."

Sue laughed. "They never really got along, did they?"

"No, and they still don't." Jack laughed with her

"It's too bad, Howie is really nice." She turned, so Jack couldn't reply.

Just then, a big booming voce said, "1 minute until the race starts."

Jacked tapped her shoulder and signed, "RACE START 1 MINUTE" Sue nodded in reply.

Within seconds, a gun was heard going off, and all, well, most, of the boats took off. Myles' and Howie's were still at the pier. Jack and Sue couldn't help but laugh. Once everyone finally took off, Jack saw D waving for them. He tapped her and pointed towards D. They both got up, and went towards him. When they arrived, he said, "We need to be on the other side, so let's go.

Jack nodded, and they all went to the truck.

Once they got on the other side, they stood to the side of the bleachers. The race was about to end, Mario in the lead and Bobby close behind. A few seconds later, the race was over. Mario won, Bobby second place, and Myles and Howie tied for last place.

When both Mario and Bobby got out of their boats, Mario said, "Good job. Let's talk over here." He said, motioning away from the crowd.

Something inside Bobby to back away, but something inside him told him that this was his chance to catch this guy, so he complied.

As soon as they got to a secluded area behind some bushes and trees, Mario's men were all over Bobby, knocking him out almost immediately. Once knocked out, Mario took out Bobby's hidden earpiece and mic, threw it on the ground, smashed them and laughed. "Take him away." He said to his men, then walked to the cars waiting for them nearby.

?-?

Soon after Jack, D and Sue watched Bobby and Mario walk behind the trees and bushes, the guys heard a screech in their ears that made them cringe and jerk out their earpieces. Sue saw the movement, and asked, "What's wrong?" she turned from Jack to D, then Jack again.

"We just heard this loud screeching noise that I think even you would hear."

Sue chuckled, then looked concernedly towards the bushes.

"Bobby, come in Bobby, SAM 3-1, come in SAM 3-1." Jack said into his mic. No response.

Sue continued to look behind the bushes. "Jack look!" she said, then ran towards the bushes.

"Sue!" Jack exclaimed and went after her.

Once they arrived behind in the secluded area, they saw two trucks screeching away from the scene. Jack quickly grabbed his gun and started firing, but only hit the one truck, making a hole in the trunk.

"Damn it." He said to himself, knowing that Sue wasn't looking.

D jogged to where they were standing. He saw the scene, and knew there was nothing he could do. Their friend was gone.

"I'll find you, Crash." Jack whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I can't believe no one guessed the trivia correctly from last week! The answer is;**

**Kooky pen!**

**I remember seeing these things EVERYWHERE around the time the show was on, and for a bit after. I even had a few. I forgot about them until I saw Tara with one on one of the episodes! Next opportunity for a free chapter trivia is on Sunday!**

?-?

Bobby groggily woke up, hands and feet tied to the back of a chair. He groaned, and then he saw Mario walk up to him, gun in hand. He smiled an evil smile. "When Carl said you guys were clever, I didn't think you guys were dumb. I got my target fairly easy, and here I thought I was going to have to work for it. You were more willing than I expected. I'm not complaining." He said smugly.

"Where am I?" Bobby asked hoarsely, looking around. It looked like a warehouse of some sort.

Mario laughed. "Let's just say, somewhere. You don't need specifics. When you see your friends again, you'll be dead." He sneered at him.

Bobby wasn't shocked. He's been in this situation many times. His friends will get him out of this, right?

?-?

The rest of the team sped to the office. There had to be something they were missing. What tipped him off to know that Bobby was FBI? Jack stood in front of the board with all the suspects on it. There was something missing on it, and he couldn't place it. He stood there and thought. What has happened that he had forgotten? His best friend was missing. He couldn't let this happen. How did Mario know? Once they found out about the connection to Carl, they scoured the visitors lists. No one had visited him. No one made contact to Carl. How did Mario know Bobby was FBI without talking to Carl? There HAD to be something that they were missing. He just didn't know what yet.

After a little bit, Sue came up to him with a cup of coffee. "You need to take a break."

He shook his head. "If I had only seen that, gotten there sooner," he said to himself.

"You can't change the past. What is done is done. You can only change the future." She then smiled. "A smart agent years ago told me to not hold on to things I couldn't change. I think you should take that advice too."

Jack then looked at her and smiled his best smile in the situation. "THANK YOU" he signed, then went back to looking at the board. Ever so slightly, Sue moved closer to him, put her hand into his, and leaned her head on his shoulder, and looked at the board with him.

"Finally, we've moved on from intense looks from across the room." Myles said sarcastically as he passed by the duo. Jack quickly got out of the position and nervously walked back to his desk and set his coffee down. Sue looked a bit confused, but she too went to her desk as well. A few seconds later when Jack picked up his coffee again, one name he saw on the sheet underneath the coffee popped out: Mario Antonelli. Then he remembered. They were looking for connections AFTER they arrested Carl. What if this was all pre-planned, long before Carl did anything? What if Carl had this long mapped out before they even received that video?

"Tara! Get me anything and anywhere that connects Carl Smith and Mario Antonelli together before we arrested him ASAP!"

"What's up?" Sue asked, wondering about all the commotion.

"Somehow Mario knew long ago that we were FBI. I have no idea how, but somehow it has to do with Carl Smith, and I can bet somewhere there is a location that the both of them met, and that is where they took Bobby."

"How do you know?"

Not wanting to tell her the truth of what happened in the interrogation room just yet, he replied, "Just a hunch."

?-?

Bobby watched as Mario and his men talked in the far corner of the warehouse. He wished he had Sue's ability to know what they were planning for him. He couldn't think. Not of his friends, not of his situation, not of his family, but just pray. He's been in this situation many times before. What makes this one so different? So real?

All of a sudden, Mario's men came up and grabbed him and tossed him into a dark, unlit truck. The windows were covered, so he couldn't see anything. He heard the engine ignite, and they were off, again.

?-?

"Here's the list." Tara said as she handed Jack the list of possible connected locations a little while later. "I can continue looking if you'd like, but there's one that I think you might be interested in."

"Thanks," he muttered while glancing at the list. Quickly, he got up.

"Guys! Let's go! We have a house on Park Northwest to visit again. Girls, you're in the van. Guys, let's get geared up.

Within the hour, they were back at the familiar house and barn. Tara and Sue were in the surveillance van, with subtitles on the video feed so that Sue would know what is going on, while the guys were slowly making their way to the barn. They saw the same truck Jack shot by the barn, so they assumed that Bobby was there, or at least someone was.

"Alright. On my count of 3, I'm going to the truck. Cover me, D." Jack said. "1, 2, 3!" he ran to the truck. Just as D was getting ready to run, Jack heard commotion in the barn. He HAD to go in, with or without backup. His friend was in there. He glanced towards D who was gearing up to run, but ran towards the barn and broke the door down.

BANG!


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Last chapter of this episode! On to the next episode! So fun!**

**TRIVIA: There is a reference in this chapter to a STFBEYE episode. What is it, and which episode? First correct answer gets the first chapter of the next episode for everyone!**

?-?

Because they blindfolded him, Bobby had no idea where he was. Once they took the blindfold off, he saw that he was in a barn. Mario and his gang were in a corner, he in another. There was something about the barn that felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. Bobby shook the feeling off. There were more important things to think about. He knew what was going to happen next.

"This must be where they are going to shoot me." He thought to himself.

Soon enough, Mario came over with a gun.

"What are you going to do?" Bobby said, stalling.

Mario laughed. "I think you already know."

"But really, what is going to happen? You can't get away with this." Bobby said, raising his voice a bit. If any of his friends were out there, now would be the time.

Mario laughed really loud this time, jerking his head back. "Watch me!" he yelled.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door behind Mario broke down. Bobby heard a bang, but the bullet never hit him. Mario fell over, Jack replacing him in his place. The two agents stood there in shock and looked at each other for what felt like hours, but were really mere seconds. D and Myles came running in to arrest the rest of Mario's gang. Jack ran to Bobby to untie him.

"You Ok?" he asked while untying his hands.

"Yeah, mate." Bobby replied.

Jack came around to Bobby's front after untying him. They stood there as D and Myles took away the two other guys. Bobby stood up and gave Jack a man hug. "I was so scared." He finally said.

?-?

Jack tried to convince Bobby to go straight home, but he would have none of it. He insisted he needed to come in and file his report. When he did, everyone in the office clapped. He was a hero, yet again. They were all heroes. This time though, it got a little more dangerous than they originally anticipated.

When the two agents sat down in their respective seats, Sue got up and walked over to Jack. "So what exactly happened that the undercover job went haywire?"

Jack looked up at her. He knew he needed to tell her the whole truth this time. "Well, Carl Smith made a threat that arresting him would result in a personal case against me. Somehow, through some convoluted way, he involved Troy and Maddy as a lead-up, then all of us into the whole set-up. Obviously he thought the twists and turns would deter us from finding out the truth, or he thought it would drive us forward more, I don't know. Somehow, Carl told Mario to do his dirty work, and somehow Mario knew that Bobby was FBI, and so he took him to finish the threat at the location that we caught Carl in the first place. I think he planned this all in advance, way before we even found out about Carl, and that video. We would need to ask Carl and Mario for the details, though I highly doubt we would get any more information than our own speculation. Carl speaks in riddles, and I really don't want another situation such as this again if he threatens me again. Some things are better left alone."

Sue shook her head from all the information. "I still don't understand, but I guess I will never understand criminals, no matter how many years I work here." She said, turned to go back to her seat, then whirled around again. "Hey, did we ever recover Troy's money?"

Jack looked up from his paperwork. "Uh, yeah actually. It was stuffed in the truck's glove compartment, oddly enough. I guess it wasn't that important."

Sue smiled. "Can I go and deliver it to him?"

Jack smiled back. "Sure. Give me a minute to go get it."

Just then, the always annoying Randy came in the room and headed straight to Bobby. "I hear we have a hero in our presence." He said sarcastically, as he always did.

Bobby looked up and smiled and nodded. "Yup."

"Make sure you don't blow through your Post-Its." With that, he wheeled around and walked out. Everyone else sighed in relief.

Sue went over to D's desk. "Randy still works here?"

D nodded. "Yeah, we can't seem to get rid of him." He smiled at her.

"Randy's nice-if you are on his good side." She replied back, smiling. Just then, a commotion came through the door. D looked in that direction, and Sue followed suit.

"No, I was first. You were last." Myles said while walking in to the bullpen with Howie.

"No, you see, I was before you. You were lagging behind." Howie countered. They both stopped in the middle of the office to continue the argument.

"Yeah, you were first because of your flag. My boat was first."

"Now we are getting somewhere. You are finally acknowledging that you were in last place. Howie said.

"I did not! I said my boat was first."

"But my flag was first."

During this conversation, Sue walked to her desk. "Boys." Sue said from behind her desk. "These are for both of you." She said while pulling out two mini plastic trophies and handed them to the two men.

They both looked very proud, then analyzed each other's.

"Mine is better painted." Howie exclaimed.

Sue rolled her eyes. Glad she had something better to do, she grabbed her coat and Sunny, and walked out of the door.

?-? **Listen to: Run by Addison Road**

Sue parked her car near the gas station office, grabbed Sunny from the backseat and walked in.

"Hi!" Maddy said from behind the counter.

"Hi Maddy! I see you are enjoying your new job."

Sunny sat right next to her owner by the counter.

Maddy nodded. "Troy's really nice, and he really needs someone. I think I am going to stay a while, but when I earn enough money, I am going to move into my own apartment."

"Good for you! Is Troy around? I have something for him."

Maddy nodded and went to get him.

"HELLO" Troy signed when he walked in.

"HELLO. ME HAVE SOMETHING" she signed before she grabbed the full envelope from her purse and handed it to him. He looked inside.

"THANK YOU" he signed excitedly. He then took out a $20.00 bill and handed it to Sue. "REWARD" he signed.

Sue shook her head. "NO. YOURS."

He smiled and understood. "THANK YOU AGAIN" he signed, then went in the back to put it away.

"Thank you. You guys are amazing. I wish I could do what you guys do." Maddy said when he was gone.

Sue smiled. "Well, you were a big part of helping us. We couldn't've done it without you. I'm glad you are sticking around. It will be nice to see you. I think we might become good friends."

"ME TOO" Maddy signed back.

"If you need anything, feel free to let me know. I'm always around."

"Thanks. I might take you up on that." Maddy replied.

Sue smiled at her, then turned and left. D.C. was surely much more interesting than Ohio.

"I'm glad I left," she thought to herself. "I never would've known these people again, and realize how much I truly missed them."

She got in her car, but before turning the ignition, she said to herself,

"On to the next adventure!"

THE END


End file.
